The subject technology generally relates to user interactive computer systems and, in particular, relates to providing events responsive to spatial gestures.
A touch screen device may be useful on a small tablet computer, an automatic teller machine, or a store checkout machine, where a user is proximate to the touch screen. However, a touch screen device may not be useful if the user is located further away from the screen.